Tunnel Vision
Tunnel Vision is the eighteenth episode in season six of . Synopsis After a body is found in a sinkhole, the team's investigation into the victim's death leads them to a robbery where the target is keeping a shocking secret. Plot Road rage turns fatal when the instigator's car literally falls through the road when it crumbles beneath him. The crash kills him, but when the CSIs arrive, they discover a makeshift tunnel beneath his car leading to a bank vault. In addition to an apparent robbery, the CSIs also discover the body of Lori Stoltz, the bank's assistant manager, crushed in the tunnel. Given the location of her body and the fact that her code was the one used to disarm the vault, it's apparent that she was involved. Horatio and Delko go over the vault; Horatio finds an electronic detonator and Delko asks the bank manager for a list of the owners of the safety deposit boxes that were robbed in the vault. Across the street, Calleigh and Natalia investigate a construction site where they suspect the tunnel originated. Calleigh notices tire treads and surmises they're from the getaway vehicle. The women discover the entrance hidden behind a tarp, and they ask the foreman, Keith Farrell, about the project he's on, learning that the new headquarters for Amanda's Orchards, a popular brand of orange juice, is being built at the site. Back at the lab, the CSIs find prints on one of the safety deposit boxes that matches Carlos Santiago, a known drug trafficker. When Horatio questions him, Carlos claims he's now earning an honest living selling artwork and that his box was robbed as well. Horatio is skeptical, especially when Carlos refuses to tell him what the contents of the box were. Alexx has a shocking piece of information for Calleigh: Lori Stoltz was killed by a nine millimeter bullet--not the collapse of the tunnel. Semen in Lori's underwear is a match to the DNA of Charles Brighton, the owner of Amanda's Orchards. Delko goes to Brighton's estate in search of the businessman and meets his daughter, Amanda, the face of the company. Now a young woman, she flirts openly with Delko, who notices her engagement ring. She tells him her father is at the port, and Delko calls Horatio, who heads off with Tripp in tow to find the man. Charles tells them he was seeing Lori, and is shocked to learn she was dead. She's the first woman he's dated since the death of his wife two years ago, and he's saddened to learn she was using him to gain access to the construction site. Back at the lab, Ryan recognizes the style of the bomber's work as belonging to Freddie Mays, a guy he busted back when he was on patrol duty. Freddie confesses but denies shooting Lori. He gives up his accomplice, Dan Kirkland, whom he says took one item from the vault, though he doesn't know what it was. Natalia goes to arrest Dan, but when he reaches for a weapon, she fires at him, hitting him in the shoulder. When he arrives at the scene, Horatio reassures Natalia and notes that Dan's gun isn't a match to the one that killed Lori. Horatio and Delko go over Kirkland's valuables and find a video camera with explosive trace on it. The footage on the camera reveals a sex tape featuring Amanda Brighton--and Carlos Santiago. Horatio confronts Santiago, but he says Brighton never paid him a cent. Horatio impounds his car to see if its treads match those of the car that sped away from the construction site. Dan Kirkland tells Calleigh that Lori hired him to dig the tunnel, and that all she cared about was the video camera. He and Freddie were allowed to take anything they could grab. Calleigh tells him that he'll be charged with felony murder because the tunnel collapsed and killed a man. Delko interrogates Amanda Brighton, but she seems surprised by the existence of the tape. She claims she was going through a rough time after her mother died and that her fling with Carlos was brief. She insists she had nothing to do with the robbery and readily turns over her car. Delko runs the two treads and finds Amanda's are a match. Inside the vehicle, Natalia find trace that turns out to be a substance used in construction. Calleigh and Ryan return to the site and find a gun buried beneath the newly poured concrete. They retrieve it, and the serial number gives them a suspect: Charles Brighton. Horatio confronts Brighton: Carlos Santiago was blackmailing him with the tape, which he knew would be devastating to Brighton's company. Charles got Lori to steal the tape for him and shot her to tie up loose ends, but the tunnel collapsed before he could get the tape. Carlos has been forcing Brighton to allow him to smuggle drugs in his orange shipments. Horatio arrives at the dock, finds cocaine hidden at the bottom of a crate of oranges and arrests Santiago. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista Guest Cast * Boti Ann Bliss as Maxine Valera * John Schneider as Charles Brighton * Kaitlin Doubleday as Amanda Brighton * Nicole Randall as Lori Stoltz * Lamont Johnson as Keith Farrell * Michael DeLorenzo as Carlos Santiago * Edi Gathegi as Freddie Mays * Matt Bushell as Dan Kirkland * Tom Virtue as Richard Cyrus * Antal Kalik as Jeff Gibson * Tom Hines as Steve * Ryan Van de Kamp Buchanan as Prison Guard Major Events *It's revealed that Natalia has passed her firearm exams and as such, is finally qualified to carry a gun. See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes